Roda da Vida Shinigamis I
by Pacifica Casull
Summary: Esta série mostra o que acontece quando um desconhecido artefato entra na vida dos personagens,levando-os a desvendarem os segredos de suas vidas passadas. Nesta aventura, é Rangiku Matsumoto que descobre sua vida anterior com Ichimaru Gin. ECCHI; OC e UA
1. Um Estranho Artefato

Roda da Vida

"Neste Ínfimo lapso temporal,o homem nasce,ama,odeia...Ri,chora...Luta,fere-se...Fica feliz,fica triste...E, por fim,tomba em um sono eterno chamado morte."

(Chaka de Virgem,em Saga de Hades;Fase Santuário - Saint Seiya)

Roda da Vida...onde as almas conhecem seu despertar...

E compreendem suas existências passadas e futuras...

Shinigamis - I

(Rangiku Matsumoto x Ichimaru Gin)

Capítulo 1: Um Estranho Artefato

No Centro de Pesquisas Avançadas da Soul Society,um dos assistentes de Mayuri,acidentalmente troca as caixas com os artefatos que devem ser levados para os Capitães.

Muitos Capitães costumam fazer pedidos de artefatos usados como armas,armadilhas,sinalizadores,etc,para as mais variadas missões.

Eles são produzidos e desenvolvidos no Centro de Pesquisas Avançadas,e muito úteis em determinadas ocasiões.

Cada esquadrão encomenda um lote ou apenas algumas peças de um artefato que necessitem utilizar em casos específicos.

Numa dessas vezes,o capitão Hitsugaya deixou encomendado com eles um localizador mais sensível de Menos-Grandes.

Então,quando o artefato ficou pronto,Mayuri mandou que um de seus subordinados o entregasse para o Capitão do Décimo Esquadrão.

O garoto,se chamava Hideki e era um novato no esquadrão do Capitão Mayuri,pois estava começando a trabalhar havia umas poucas semanas e tudo parecia ser confuso,louco e misterioso.Ele ainda sente um calafrio na espinha toda vez que seu Capitão tem que falar com ele.Mas Nemu sempre lhe dizia que com o tempo ele se acostumaria com Mayuri e o seu jeito exêntrico de ser.E isso o acalmava...

Hideki foi até a sede do Décimo Esquadrão.Bateu na porta esperando por uma resposta:

-A encomenda para o Capitão Hitsugaya chegou!!-Gritou o garoto enquanto batia na porta.

-Ai...pára de gritar tanto que ninguém aqui é surdo!!-Disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da porta.-Já vou abrir...

Quando finalmente a porta se abre,o jovem discípulo de Mayuri fica surpreso por ver que é outra pessoa que está na sua frente e não quem esperava que fosse...

-Ué...onde está o Capitão Hitsugaya...?-Ele ficou um pouco confuso com tudo isso.

A Vice-Capitã,Rangiku Matsumoto encarou o rapaz por uns segundos ao perceber que ele estava visivelmente nervoso e um pouco atrapalhado.

-Ele saiu em missão,garoto...-Ela viu que ele segurava uma caixa na mão.

-Ah..sim!!Já ia me esquecendo...Matsumoto,não é?-Ele de tão tímido foi se encolhendo diante da aparência sublime dela.-Esta é uma encomenda para o Capitão...ele pediu faz tempo pra nós.-Ele entregou o pacote para Matsumoto.

-Hum...Vejo que você é novo por aqui,garoto!!-Disse enquanto olhava o pacote e em seguida observava Hideki.

-Eu?Ah...sim...é...Como sabe disso?-Ele se sentiu um pouco envergonhado diante dela.

-O seu jeito de ser...suas atitudes,denunciam que é um novato por aqui.Há quanto tempo que trabalha pra Mayuri?-Ela deu um sorriso pra acalmá-lo.

-Tem pouco tempo...Umas semanas...duas ou três...não lembro ao certo...-Disse Hideki enquanto pensativamente passava o dedo indicador na cabeça.

-Muito bem!!Quero que fique mais tranqüilo...não precisa ficar com medo de mim...eu sou legal,mesmo sendo uma Vice-Capitã...Você me parece ser um bom rapaz!!Seja sempre você mesmo,e...um dia poderá ser um bom Shinigami!!Boa sorte pra você!!

Hideki deu um sorisso de alívio ao ouvir as palavras de incentivo de Matsumoto.Ele que é um iniciante,um aprendiz no Esquadrão do Capitão Mayuri.Aquilo foi muito bom de ser ouvido.Pois sempre escutou coisas como:"Está vendo aquele ali?É o Capitão Hitsugaya!!Ele é forte e poderoso!!E a Vice-Capitã dele é linda e forte!!" ; "Oh...Byakya é muito bom,bom mesmo!!" ; "Zaraki derrota os inimigos num só golpe!!";e muitas coisas desse gênero...

E portanto...sente que está há Anos-Luz de distância deles que são verdadeiras maravilhas incríveis na Soul Society...E admira seus feitos,como um verdadeiro fã!!E por isso que se sente tão nervoso assim diante da presença deles.

E isso faz com que às vezes seja um pouco atrapalhado.E mais o medo que sente do Capitão Mayuri que o deixa tão constrangido...

-Obrigada,garoto...Vou verificar a caixa pra ver se tudo está bem,ok?Qual é o seu nome?

-Hi...Hi...Hideki,senhora!!-Ele a olhava respeitosamente e com reverência.

-Eu vou verificar a caixa,porque o meu Capitão pediu.E qualquer coisa,nós entraremos em contato com vocês!!-Disse enquanto deixava a caixa numa mesa.

-Vou indo então...tenho mais entregas pra fazer...

-Está bem...e obrigada novamente!!-Disse Rangiku com um lindo e radiante sorriso.

Então,Matsumoto despediu-se do aprendiz de Mayuri e fechou a porta.

Como procedimento especificado por Hitsugaya,ela deveria verificar o conteúdo do pacote,caso ele estivesse ausente no momento do recebimento.O que realmente foi esse o caso.

Rangiku sentou-se na mesa e ficou encarando a caixa,pensativa...

Depois de um tempo resolveu abrir e verificar,pois ainda haveria tempo de devolver caso estivesse danificado ou fosse outra coisa diferente da que foi pedida pelo seu Capitão.

Ao remover o lacre da caixa, e abri-la,ela se deparou com uma linda orbe de tonalidade azul púrpura perolada.

De fato,aquilo ali era muito bem parecido com o tal localizador de Menos-Grande que Hitsugaya havia encomendado no Centro de Pesquisas Avançadas da Soul Society.

Mas havia algo ali,que Rangiku achou um pouco estranho...talvez fosse um defeito no artefato.Pensou...

E logo decidiu pegá-lo e verificar por si mesma as características dele,à fim de avaliar melhor o desempenho dele.Pois se estivesse com mal funcionamento,ainda poderia trocar antes do Capitão chegar!

E chegando a este raciocínio,ela o examinou,o observou...em cada parte,em cada detalhe...

Quando,repentinamente...

-Ai!!O que é isso??-Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver e sentir algo estranho saindo do orbe.

Um imenso e cálido feixe de luz violeta que emanava do orbe,cobriu completamente o corpo da Shinigami,deixando-a um pouco zonza e ao mesmo tempo relaxada...

Em pouco tempo,ela entrou num transe profundo,suas pupilas ficaram dilatadas e sua pele ficou mais pálida...e então,ela deixou seu rosto e braços caírem na mesa e o orbe rolou ligeiramente de suas mãos.

A luz foi se intensificando e girando pelo ambiente,onde pequenas luzinhas brancas e violetas giravam e pulavam...como se fosse um caleidoscópio...

A Aura da bela Rangiku foi adquirindo uma tonalidade violeta ,se ajustando perfeitamente com as luzes do recinto.

Em pouco tempo,as luzes se mesclaram com a Reiatsu dela...

...E assim a moça embarcou numa misteriosa jornada nas pronfundezas de sua alma...

O que será que Matsumoto irá vivenciar?

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	2. A Dança das Uvas

Parte 2: A Dança das Uvas

Uma névoa foi dominando a visão de Rangiku.Esta durou alguns segundos,dando lugar a um turbilhão de imagens diversas e confusas que se aceleravam.Imagens essas de vários episódios vivenciados em reminiscências de passados recentes e longínquos da moça.

Depois de algum tempo,uma determinada lembrança,chamou mais a atenção dela,pois em pouco tempo,descobriu que podia se apegar a alguma e vê-la mais atentamente.

-Eu me lembro disso...foi há muito tempo...Sim,eu me recordo desses tempos!!Dessa minha vida,tão perdida e esquecida em meu passado tão remoto!!-Pensou Matsumoto com um doce sorriso.

Então,ela mesmo,nesse exato momento,se tornou testemunha de fatos tão antigos,cujos protagonistas são ela e algumas pessoas que lhe foram caras em outra vida...

Rangiku,percebeu que seu corpo,estranhamente estava dentro daquela paisagem bucólica que estava observando.

Tudo ali parecia ser bem familiar para ela...e então passou a acompanhar tudo,como se fosse uma mera espectadora de uma peça de teatro...

ITÁLIA - INÍCIO DO SÉCULO XX

Região do Piemonte...

Num verdejante campo,preso entre as montanhas ao fundo,e alguns bosques de coníferas e carvalhos,encontram-se um parreiral com belíssimas uvas preto-azuladas,bem pequenas,e assaz perfumadas.

As uvas estavam sendo colhidas por jovens mulheres que carregavam cestos de palha.Elas cantavam animadamente uma doce canção de amor,que podia ser ouvida ao longe...

Quase bem próxima do parreiral,uma linda jovem mulher,amassava as uvas numa grande tina,em que na outra extremidade saía um líquido de aroma penetrante e agradável,que caía num tonel...

A moça era ruiva,de longos cabelos presos num lenço vermelho;olhos verde-azulados,com rosto bonito e faces rosadas pelo esforço do trabalho,com uma pinta bem próxima dos seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos como morangos.

Era um pouco alta,com um corpo bem curvilíneo de formas generosas e seios fartos.

Vestia uma roupa simples de camponesa,ou seja:Uma blusa azul com laço na frente,um corpete marrom que realçava os seus seios e deixava seu corpo bem moldado;uma saia grená longa,que estava amarrada na altura dos joelhos,à fim de não sujá-la em seu trabalho.

Ela fazia a sua tarefa com muito entusiasmo,como se estivesse dançando,entre as pisadas nas uvas escuras,que deixavam os seus pés tingidos da cor das uvas.

E não tardou para que cantasse também da mesma canção que as jovens senhoritas ao fundo entoavam.

A moça labutava com imensa alegria,e nem o cansaço a impedia de parar...

E isso era motivo suficientemente fértil para uma inspiração artística para um jovem homem que estava sentado debaixo de um carvalho de tronco grosso e copa frondosa.

O moço era franzino de corpo e com estatura normal para um homem de sua idade;tinha cabelos muito claros,platinados;olhos castanhos avermelhados,alongados e semelhantes as de uma raposa;rosto fino e delicado;e um sorriso largo nos seus lábios finos e longos.Usava um boné de pano amarelo quadriculado de marrom e verde,estilo italiano;estava vestido com uma camisa branca de algodão,um pouco desabotoada,com a gravata marrom frouxa,paletó de lã marrom,colete cinza e calça cinza escura,com sapatos pretos e meias também pretas.

Ele estava descontraidamente observando a moça dançando e amassando as uvas na grande tina,enquanto a desenhava num caderno com capa de couro macio e claro,com um pedaço de carvão.

A jovem,percebeu que estava sendo observada por aquele rapaz que fazia alguns rabiscos demoradamente naquele caderno de couro.Ele sorria pra ela enquanto a desenhava...

Aquilo ali a intrigava tanto,que ela não se conteve e perguntou para ele:

-O que faz você aqui me olhando?-Ela parou de amassar as uvas e segurou suas duas mãos na borda da tina.

-Ah...eu estava aqui admirando a sua beleza que está servindo de inspiração para o meu desenho.-Disse o rapaz com um sorriso sincero e com uma expresão tranqüila.

-Posso ver o que você está desenhando?-Disse a moça um pouco curiosa,enquanto balançava com as mãos num gesto pra que ele se aproximasse dela.

Ele se levantou,sacudindo com as mãos o pouco de terra e grama que estava em sua roupa e foi até aonde ela se encontrava,mostrando seu caderno pra ela.

-Eis aqui o meu trabalho!!Espero que o aprecie...-Disse o jovem com um sorriso enquanto lhe entregava o desenho.

-É realmente muito bonito mesmo...!!Digno de um artista!!-Disse a moça com um olhar de aprovação e um sorriso doce.-Você tem muito talento para desenhar!!

De fato,era um lindo retrato dela mesma feito com um delicado estilo artístico,num momento em que ela estava distraidamente amassando as uvas com os seus pés.

-Qual é seu nome?É um artista?De onde veio...?Nunca te vi por aqui...!!-Disse apressadamente a moça,quase atropelando as palavras,tamanha a curiosidade em saber mais detalhes dele.

-Calma aí,senhorita!!Fale mais devagar,para que eu possa te responder adequadamente!!-Disse o rapaz um pouco aflito.

-Ah...sim,me desculpe...-Ela ficou com as faces coradas,e então olhou para ele.-Qual é seu nome?

-Meu nome é Ignatio Gianinni;sou um estudante de arte em Milão,e vim para esta cidadezinha em busca de inspiração para meus projetos artísticos,que futuramente me atrairão uma boa clientela.Satisfeita?-Ele sorriu com uma plácida alegria.-E você,senhorita,como se chama?

-Sou Renata Maldovanni,e trabalho na vinícola do meu pai.-Ela ergueu sua mão para cumprimentá-lo.-Eu nasci aqui nesta cidade,e gosto de ajudar todos na fabricação do vinho!!

-Muito prazer em te conhecer!!-Ele tirou o boné da cabeça e com o caderno debaixo do braço,fez um gesto de reverência.-Hum...me parece ser bem interessante esse seu trabalho de fazer o vinho...O aroma das uvas é muito bom!!

-Quer experimentar amassar as uvas aqui comigo?-Disse a garota com um sorriso.

-Eu posso?Posso MESMO?Não seria ousado de minha parte entrar aí dentro desta tina?-Ele estava um pouco encabulado.

-Ah...não...!!Não tem nenhum problema!!Tire os seus sapatos e venha para cá!!-Disse com muita animação.

-Então está bem!!Me espere só um minuto!!-Ele foi até a árvore apressadamente.

Então o rapaz,se sentou,deixando seu caderno e seu boné ao lado de uma valise de couro marrom.Tirou o paletó,o colete,arregaçou as mangas da camisa,tirou os sapatos e as meias,arregaçando as bainhas de suas calças.

Em seguida,levantou-se e se dirigiu até a tina,onde estava a garota.Subiu cuidadosamente numa bancada de madeira e entrou dentro da tina,onde sentiu como eram frias as uvas,e com uma sensação diferente e interessante,quando seus pés mergulhavam nelas...

-Como devo fazer?-Perguntou com curiosidade,Ignatio.

-Com firmeza,e ao mesmo tempo,como se estivesse dançando.Sugiro que faça de conta como se estivesse dançando...Segure em minhas mãos e dance comigo!!-Renata segurou nas mãos dele,dançando e o olhou com um lindo sorriso.

E ficaram amassando as uvas,dançando e cantando,entre risos e alegria,num rodopiante embalo da canção que ao fundo as moças do parreiral entoavam animadamente...

-Isso é muito agradável...a sensação das uvas nos pés...muito relaxante!!-Disse Ignatio entusiasmado.

-Sim,sim...é muito bom mesmo!!-Disse Renata sorrindo e olhando para o moço com doçura. -Faço isso desde que eu era pequena,e eu gosto de trabalhar na vinha de meu pai!!

Estavam amassando as uvas numa dança contagiante...o tempo passava bem depressa,que quase que não percebiam que ali,logo ao fundo,onde ficava o parreiral,as moças que colhiam as uvas estavam terminando o trabalho do dia,quando juntavam as frutas num cesto de palha que carregavam nas costas,como se fosse uma mochila.

-Olhe só para elas...já vão trazer mais uvas para cá!!-Disse Renata mostrando o parreiral para Ignatio.

-Sim...estou vendo...-Ele tirou do bolso da calça um relógio de bolso e ficou preocupado.-Infelizmente tenho que ir embora,linda senhorita...-Disse com pesar o moço.

-É mesmo?...-Ela ficou um pouco desanimada com o que ele lhe disse.

-Não fique assim...depois eu volto em outro dia...-Disse Ignatio com um brilhante sorriso.

Ele saiu da tina,no que foi seguido pela doce Renata.Ela ofereceu uma toalha para que ele possa limpar os seus pés,que estavam sujos e molhados da tintura das uvas tão escuras.

De fato,seus pés estavam realmente melados e molhados das bagas das uvas e tingidos das cores delas.E logo tratou de secar e enxugar bem os seus pés,antes pensar em calçar os seus sapatos.

O moço sentou-se depois,embaixo do carvalho,ajeitou as mangas da camisa,fechando os botões do punho delas.Vestiu suas meias e calçou seus sapatos,e abaixou as bainhas de suas calças;pôs o caderno de desenho dentro da valise de couro,e então se levantou,vestindo o colete.Ao pegar o paletó,o sacudiu à fim de tirar o pouco de grama e folhas secas que nele haviam,vestindo-o à seguir.E por último...o boné,que antes de colocar em sua cabeça,passou sua mão em seu cabelo platinado,para tirar umas folhas de carvalho que teimavam em não sair de seus cabelos.

Ele pegou a valise,e conferiu,se não esqueceu de mais nada ali;se deixou tudo acomodado dentro dela.E então,a segurou com uma das mãos.

-Bem...agora eu tenho que ir,minha doce senhorita...Renata...

-Isso,sou Renata!!Não tem como você ficar mais um pouquinho comigo?As meninas vão trazer mais uvas para pisarmos...-Disse Renata um pouco esperançosa.

-Se eu pudesse,ficaria mais tempo aqui contigo...mas eu não posso,pois tenho que voltar para a pousada onde estou.Tenho coisas para resolver...Coisas do meu trabalho e também a minha estadia.

-Você está hospedado aqui perto?

-Sim...bem próximo desta vinícula,numa hospedaria.Aqui pretendo passar um tempo e trabalhar em esboços e pinturas...Vou montar um pequeno ateliê e praticar a minha arte...e quem sabe consigo um reconhecimento como artista?Quero mostrar ao meu mestre do que sou capaz!!

-Está bem...Ignatio...-Ela sorriu para ele com mais tranqüilidade.-Então vá...Mas voltarei a te ver outra vez?

-Claro que sim!!Pois estarei por aí nesses campos verdejantes,buscando inspirações para as minhas pinturas...e o seu desenho,ainda não terminei...Quando tiver pronto,prometo mostrar para você!!-Disse Ignatio com um lindo sorriso,que deixou a moça animada.-Até outro dia,minha linda senhorita!!

Ele delicadamente segurou a mão da bela moça e beijou-a com suavidade,olhando-a em seus lindos isto,as faces dela ficaram rubras pelo gesto do gentil cavalheiro.

Em seguida,ele se retirou dali,acenando com uma das mãos sorridente para ela,carregando a valise em outra mão.

A jovem,estava se despedindo do rapaz com um aceno de mão,quando as outras moças dela se aproximaram.Ficaram todas muito curiosas em vê-la ali há alguns minutos antes conversando com ele.

-Quem é ele?-Disse uma delas com curiosidade.

-Nunca o vimos por aqui...-Disse a outra enquanto descansava o cesto no chão.

-Quem será esse homem tão charmoso,Renata?

-Um maravilhoso e tão educado estudante de artes que veio conhecer nossa terra...-Disse Renata com um olhar sonhador,enquanto suspirava de alegria.-Vamos!!Temos que cuidar logo dessas uvas!!-Disse a jovem com determinação.

E assim,Renata voltava a labuta com suas companheiras,ajudando-as com os cestos de uvas,enquanto olhava ao longe,o jovem homem que caminhava lentamente até sumir na direção da colina.

Ela desejava esperançosamente que em breve,numa oportunidade qualquer,possa um dia se reencontrar com aquele homem de sorriso misterioso e encantador que a desenhou tão bem...e que deixou uma luz entrar em sua vida de moça simples do campo...

Enquanto isso,Rangiku Matsumoto observava tudo isso que estava acontecendo,e sentiu um aperto em seu coração...

Mas um aperto de felicidade,pois ali começou a se recordar daquela lembrança específica...

...Do dia em que conheceu aquele que se tornou seu grande amor de tantas eras...

-Ah...Ichimaru...Meu Ichimaru Gin!!Eu me lembro de como era você nesta época...tão doce,tão belo!!Sempre te amei...-Rangiku suspirou saudosamente enquanto observava as moças despejando as uvas na tina.

Rangiku se emociona com esse evento em sua vida.O momento em que conheceu pela primeira vez,nesta vida,o seu amado Ichimaru Gin,encarnado como o jovem e promissor artista Ignatio Gianinni.

Tantas vidas,dando voltas,como se fosse uma roda sem fim...

Vida após vida,sempre o mesmo amor a continuar...

...num ciclo de vida e amor que o tempo não pode apagar...

Quais serão as lembranças seguintes que Rangiku irá vivenciar?

E o que o destino lhe reservou nesta vida que ela está observando?

Encontrará novamente aquele homem que ama...?

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	3. Um Novo Sonho

Parte 3: Um Novo Sonho

Era o raiar de uma calorosa e majestosa manhã de sábado, quando Renata e suas amigas foram para a campina colher algumas flores para enfeitar a casa.

As moças ficaram rindo e cantarolando muito alto e animadamente, quando o jovem e belo Ignatio, que estava sentado num velho tronco de avelã caído, notou a presença daquelas lindas jovens, cujos delicados semblantes se deixavam iluminar pelo radiante brilho daquele Sol tão áureo.

E reconhecendo a doce e bela Renata, que outrora a conheceu naquela ocasião, durante a dança das uvas, sentiu um desejo e curiosidade imensos de ir até onde ela estava e conversar mais uma vez.

- Bom dia lindas senhoritas! Bom dia, doce Renata! - Ignatio tirou o seu boné, fez uma reverência para as lindas donzelas. E ao se aproximar mais de Renata, foi sorrindo e segurando delicadamente na mão direita dela; e a beijou respeitosamente ali.

- Bom dia, senhor! - Disseram em coro as jovens amigas de Renata.

- Bom dia, Ignatio....! - Renata corou enquanto que encarava docemente com seus lindos olhos verdes-azulados a encantadora fisionomia daquele simpático e belo rapaz. Ela depois rapidamente dele se afastou apenas um pouco e o encarou nos olhos avermelhados dele. - O que faz aqui nesta campina?

- Hum.... Estou aqui buscando mais inspirações para novos desenhos meus..... não posso? - Ignatio mostrou para ela o seu caderno de desenhos, com um sorriso enigmático. - E você, minha cara...? O que faz aqui tão cedo com estas lindas senhoritas?

- Ah... Eu só estou aqui com elas para colhermos algumas flores para enfeitarmos a nossa casa. - E Renata se aproximou das outras moças, segurando numa das mãos um pequeno cesto com flores e com a outra, abraçando uma delas, para justificar o que está fazendo. Ela entregou a sua cesta para uma das suas amigas e as olhou. - Terminem de levar esta. Tenho outros assuntos para tratar com este gentil cavalheiro.

- Pode deixar, Renata.... Nós estamos indo embora mesmo! - A moça puxou a outra pelo braço e com um olhar fez uma expressão marota, indicando que Renata queria ficar à sós com o rapaz. E elas se distanciaram dos dois.

- Hehe.... Minhas amigas são assim mesmo.... vivem sempre querendo me ajudar.... - Renata ficou um pouco corada, enquanto tirava umas folhas do seu avental.

- Entendo.... Por acaso a senhorita poderia me dizer onde poderei conseguir um bom trabalho por aqui? Sou um artista e minhas economias são parcas.... o pouco que tenho são para pagar a hospedaria e as minhas refeições.

- Talvez haja alguma coisa que você possa fazer para o meu pai. Ele às vezes precisa de empregados para a colheita das uvas. Se quiser, te apresento à ele....

- Se não for um incômodo para a senhorita, eu agradeceria!

- Ah... Claro que não! O que eu puder fazer para te ajudar, eu farei de bom gosto. - Renata se lembrou dos desenhos que ele fazia, e mais ainda do retrato que desenhou dela naquele dia. - Você mora aqui perto... não é? Eu queria saber se já terminou com o meu desenho, pois tenho muita curiosidade de saber como ficou!

- Então venha comigo até onde estou hospedado.... é logo ali... adiante! - Disse Ignatio com um sorriso no seu semblante, enquanto apontava o indicador para o fim daquela campina.

- Acho que eu posso ir sim... creio que meu pai não se importará se eu me demorar só um pouquinho. - Renata com um sorriso faceiro acompanhou o gentil cavalheiro até a hospedaria onde ele reside.

A casa que serve de hospedaria é feita de pedras, com tijolos de ardósia. Possui cinco andares e uma chaminé larga no alto, de onde sai uma suave fumaça de cor acinzentada. As janelas são de madeira e os beirais são decorados com vasinhos de flores. A porta é de madeira maciça, de carvalho, repleta de entalhes com motivos florais.

Ignatio abriu a porta da estalagem, e gentilmente com um gesto, a convidou primeiro para entrar.

Quando ela adentrou o pequeno saguão juntamente com Ignatio, foi recebida com um sorriso gentilmente por uma menina que trabalha na hospedaria.

- Bom dia, senhor Ignatio! - Disse a menina enquanto varria o chão.

- Bom dia, pequena senhorita! - Ele fez uma reverência com o seu típico e simpático sorriso. - Esta é uma pessoa muito especial, uma amiga muito importante!

- Seja bemvinda na nossa hospedaria!! - A menina ficou encantada com a beleza de Renata. - A senhorita é mesmo muito bonita!

- Muito obrigada! - Agradeceu com um simpático sorriso a jovem moça.

- Não me irei demorar muito, menina. Vou apenas mostrar meus trabalhos para ela.

- O senhor Ignatio é um grande artista e seus quadros são tão bonitos.... - Suspirou maravilhada a criança ao dirigir suas palavras a Renata. - E tenho certeza de que irá gostar deles!!!

- Com certeza.... - Disse Renata sorridente.

- Venhar por aqui, Renata. Meu quarto fica lá em cima. - Disse o rapaz enquanto apontava o indicador para a escada que fica ao lado do saguão de entrada.

Logo, eles subiram os degraus daquelas escadas cobertas por um surrado tapete vermelho, cujos rangidos eram causados pela dilatação da madeira do assoalho dos degraus. Foram dois lances de escadas, até Ignatio se aproximar e mostrar para Renata que seu quarto era o terceiro depois do corredor no lado direito.

Então, ele cuidadosamente abriu com a chave que retirou do bolso do seu casaco, a porta de seu quarto. Quando ele a empurrou bem devagar, ela fez um som de madeira rangendo, e a luz invadiu o ambiente, revelando o seu interior.

- Este é o meu humilde quarto. Espero que não repare muito na bagunça, e hã... - Ignatio esticou o seu braço num gesto para convidá-la para entrar. - E.... seja bemvinda..... - Então, ele se sentiu um pouco envergonhado, mas sorriu ao ver que ela entrou e com o olhar, não ficou enojada daquelas instalações tão modestas.

Os simplórios aposentos do rapaz possuíam um mobiliário espartano e rústico. No qual incluia-se uma mesa repleta de papéis, cadernos de desenho, uma garrafa de vinho pela metade, um copo e alguns lápis, tintas e pincéis; a cadeira, em que um casaco de lã surrado estava nele pendurado; o cavalete com uma tela quase pronta, que estava situado entre a mesa e a janela totalmente aberta; um armário pesado, com três gavetas grandes, e que em cima do móvel se encontra uma bacia e uma jarra de porcelana, que costuma ser usada pelos hóspedes para lavarem-se; e mais um espelho nesta mesma parede, atrás do armário; e finalmente, no lado oposto ao dos móveis, bem no fundo do quarto, uma cama de metal coberta por uma colcha velha de retalhos e um criado mudo, com uma lamparina em cima dele.

Havia uma bagunça por conta de quadros no chão, tintas, pincéis, papéis e roupas espalhadas....

- UAU.....!! Mas quantos quadros que você está pintando!! - A moça pôs a mão em sua boca, de tão surpresa que ficou ao vislumbrar tantas pinturas pelo quarto.

- São apenas alguns dos meus trabalhos... E estou tentando vendê-los... - Ignatio ao perceber a anarquia em seu quarto, resolveu dar uma ligeira arrumada às pressas, para não causar má impressão na jovem.

Enquanto ele ia se livrando dos entulhos, Renata foi até a mesa e viu muitos cadernos repleto de desenhos e algumas folhas de papéis. Resolveu folhear alguns....

Neles encontrou paisagens, prédios, igrejas, monumentos, naturezas-mortas, animais, pessoas, e....

.....mulheres nuas.....?!

A moça ficou um pouco corada e intrigada com aqueles desenhos eróticos, porém ela resolveu ignorar, embora aquelas figuras tenham nela despertado uma certa curiosidade sobre os lugares por onde ele esteve, pois afinal de contas, artistas costumam pintar um pouco de tudo!

Mas depois passando para um outro caderno, ela descobriu algo muito mais interesante do que os desenhos vistos anteriormente!!!!

- Ei?! Estou reconhecendo este!! - Renata se deteve num desenho que estava em cima da mesa, e ficou atentamente observando a cada detalhe dele. - Este é o meu retrato que você fez dele naquele dia! É algo do qual eu não me esqueci!! - Ela ficou deverasmente encantada pelo fato do rapaz ter totalmente completado o seu desenho. E o melhor!! Haviam mais outros desenhos seus naquele caderno! Por certo ele a ficou observando por muito mais tempo naquela ocasião, e fez dela o seu modelo!! Que alegria!!!

- Você gostou...? - Perguntou Ignatio com um sorriso misterioso de satisfação.

- Se eu gostei....?! EU AMEI!!! - Renata se sentiu lisonjeada por ter sido escolhida por ele para ser alvo de sua arte; não as suas amigas... mas ELA! - Muito obrigada, Ignatio....!

- De todas as moças que estavam trabalhando naquele dia, tu és a mais bela entre todas! E é a que mais chamou a minha atenção, pois sua beleza divina é a minha grande inspiração, para um dia improdutivo e sem grandes ideias..... - Ignatio gostou muito da reação positiva da moça para o seu desenho, pois temia de fato, uma rejeição por seu trabalho, da parte dela, e que não os aprovasse. - Eu é que devo te agradecer, minha linda senhorita, com sua beleza consegui superar minhas dificuldades naquele dia... e fazer estes lindos desenhos seus! E fico assim muito contente que tenha deles gostado!

As faces da moça se tornaram intensamente rubras e quentes diante daquelas palavras tão tocantes!

E... temendo perder o ar e ficar sem rumo, ela pensou rapidamente em alguma coisa, antes que ele perceba o que ela está de fato sentindo por ele. Ignatio é um jovem belo, talentoso e charmoso.....

Por outro lado, Ignatio também começou a perceber que aquela moça é muito delicada, especial e bela!!Um encanto para os seus olhos... uma inspiração não só para os seus trabalhos artísticos, como para o seu coração que estava absorvendo novas e inesperadas emoções.....

- Infelizmente, Renata... eu não tenho nada que seja mais adequado para oferecer para uma linda dama como você.... - Ele olhou para aquela garrafa de vinho pela metade com uma imensa vergonha, por não ter nada mais digno para dar a ela.

- Mas isso não me importa... - Seu sorriso luminoso o deixou mais aliviado e tranquilo. - Pois não precisa se preocupar comigo... - Ela se lembrou de algo que ele havia lhe perguntado antes pra ela. Sim!! Isso é muito bom, uma boa ideia, é tudo o que precisa!! - Você me perguntou antes se eu sabia onde pudesse achar um trabalho. Porque não vamos até o meu pai agora e tentar achar alguma coisa que te sirva?

- Sim, claro! Seria ótimo!! Eu estou precisando mesmo... - Ignatio se sentiu constrangido pela vida modesta que levava. Porém dinheiro para ele no momento é o mais vital e importante, pois vida de artista é deverasmente dura! - E com prazer eu vou aceitar o que tiver disponível pra mim. - E então acabou sorrindo para a moça, que percebeu a sua preocupação.

Renata se sentiu consternada diante da situação complicada que vivia Ignatio. Um moço sem muitos recursos, vivendo de seus desenhos, num lugar tão distante de onde ele veio....

Porém, ela decidiu de alguma forma ajudá-lo!

- Vamos!! Venha comigo que eu te levarei para conhecer o meu pai!! - Renata ousadamente segurou pelo braço de Ignatio e o levou até a porta do seu quarto. - Decerto ele irá te providenciar algum trabalho!!

- Estou agradecido, Renata...... - Ele ficou surpreso com a atitude da moça, porém gostou muito do jeito como ela se comportou. E sorriu para ela.

Em pouco tempo, após a porta ser fechada, eles desceram as escadas que levavam até o saguão...

Onde, encontraram a menina que antes haviam visto. Ela continuava ali, trabalhando incessantemente!

- Maria, não irei me demorar!! Vou com esta senhorita resolver alguns assuntos.... - Disse Ignatio apressadamente, enquanto Renata ia com ele.

- Ah... sim... Sim, senhor!! - Disse a menina estupefata com o jeito como ele foi saindo assim, tão ligeiro.

Logo assim que eles saíram, o pai daquela garotinha chegou e perguntou pra filha:

- O que houve aqui? Escutei algumas vozes e barulhos na escada!

- É o senhor Ignatio... ele trouxe com ele uma moça muito linda, levou para cima e depois saiu daqui correndo com ela!

- Às vezes ele leva algumas garotas para lá, mas não gosto muito disso, ainda mais na sua frente! Não são coisas que uma menina de sua idade deva se preocupar ou interessar. Bem..... ele é um artista e essa gente costuma ter uma vida largada e boêmia.... - Ele olhou para a sua filha e deu um afago em sua cabeça. - Termine tudo e depois ajude a preparar as refeições.

- Sim, senhor!! - A menina tornou a varrer o chão.

Enquanto isso, Ignatio e Renata tomaram uma boa distância da hospedaria, alcançando em pouco tempo os campos floridos e amarelos das radiantes e vibrantes margaridinhas que enfeitavam a encantadora paisagem de verão.

Mais adiante, estavam os parreirais, repletos de perfumadas uvas adocicadas, que eram colhidas por jovens camponesas que entoavam belas canções....

A sede da propriedade vinícula estava próxima dali. Lá é a residência da senhorita Renata Maldovanni, filha de um dos mais prósperos vinicultores da região. Sua família há muitas gerações produz vinhos da maior qualidade, que são exportados para toda a Europa e também para a América.

A residência da família Maldovanni era no estilo italiano com lindos jardins e árvores que circundavam o terreno. Logo na entrada, após a alameda de árvores de copas floridas, se encontrava um alpendre com lindas rosas brancas penduradas....

Quando Renata chegou na entrada de sua casa, acompanhada de Ignatio, ela o conduziu até a varanda, na qual encontrou alguns empregados que estavam ali trabalhando.

- Onde está o meu pai?

- Ele está no escritório, senhorita Renata. - Disse a mulher que cuidadosamente levava consigo algumas cestas de frutas.

- Obrigada! - Renata olhou para Ignatio com um sorriso. - Vamos falar com o meu pai!

Renata entrou no salão e então mostrou para ele o caminho até o escritório, que ficava no canto direito, numa porta próxima da larga escada de madeira ricamente entalhada.

Ignatio ficou estupefato diante da exuberante decoração daquele recinto, com diversas obras de arte espalhadas, móveis finíssimos, espelhos de prata, cortinas de veludo, tapetes persas e lustres de cristal e muitas outras coisas bonitas....

Quando a jovem abriu a porta do aposento no qual o seu pai se encontrava, um aroma profundo de madeira e livros se tornarvam intensos e penetrantes.

O ambiente era sóbrio, com móveis de estilo tradicional, com um armário e uma estante abarrotada de livros, uma cristaleira com diversas bebidas finas, algumas cadeiras e uma escrivaninha perto da janela, na qual o pai da moça estava sentado atrás.

O pai da moça possui um cavanhaque castanho escuro bem aparado, que combinava com os cabelos também escuros, que estavam bem penteados com gomalina para trás. Percebia-se que aparentava ser uma pessoa bem importante e de bom trato. Vestia uma camisa de linho branca e listrada, uma calça com suspensórios, sapatos pretos finos e segurava na sua mão um relógio de bolso de ouro, cuja cordinha ficava presa em sua roupa.

Estava fazendo algumas anotações em um caderno, com uma requintada caneta tinteiro de ouro.

- Cheguei, senhor meu pai!! - Ela estava um pouco esbaforida de tanto correr e suas faces estavam vermelhas de tanto esforço. - Tenho algo muito importante a te pedir!!

Ele passou os seus olhos na moça e percebeu que ela estava acompanhada de um jovem bonito que vestia-se modestamente.

- Entre, por favor, feche a porta e sentem-se ali. - E apontou o indicador para as duas cadeiras que ficavam em frente a sua escrivaninha.

Prontamente ela e o rapaz sentaram-se diante do pai dela. Renata tomou fôlego e com um lenço que estava em seu avental, enxugou o suor do seu rosto, no que Ignatio após tirar o boné de sua cabeça, também repetiu o gesto da moça, pegou do bolso de sua camisa, um lenço para remover as gotas que teimavam em escorrer de seu rosto quente.

- Vocês me parecem cansados.... - Ele se levantou e pegou uma jarra de água e dois copos que estavam numa estante ao lado; enchendo-os e servindo em seguida para eles. E então se sentou. Olhou novamente para a sua filha e depois para o estranho rapaz. - Renata, quem é este jovem e o que você quer que eu faça por você?

- Meu pai, este é Ignatio Gianinni, ele veio de longe... - Ela terminou de beber a água ligeiramente e descansou o copo na mesa.

- Muito prazer, senhor.... - Ignatio se levantou da cadeira e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, após beber da água e descansar o seu copo vazio ao lado do que Renata usou.

- Mario, Mario Maldovanni. - Ele devolveu o cumprimento com muita formalidade, enquanto o rapaz voltava-se a se sentar. - De onde que veio, meu jovem?

- Eu vim de Milão... sou estudante de artes e estou procurando um trabalho. - Ele se sentiu um pouco constrangido ao fazer isso, ainda mais ao olhar para o pai da moça que tinha um jeito tão respeitoso.

- Um jovem artista e em busca de emprego... - Ele pegou a caneta e ficou balançando-a na mão. - O que

sabe fazer? És capaz de cuidar de uma videira? Tens forças para carregar cestos, recolher e pisar nas uvas?

- Senhor, eu faço o que for preciso e não irei reclamar!! Estou precisando deste trabalho para me sustentar e a meus estudos.... - Ele olhou para Renata e depois para o pai dela. - Eu perguntei para sua filha se teria algum trabalho por aqui que eu possa fazer, pois os tempos são difíceis para quem vem de longe... Mas ela me disse que o senhor talvez poderia me ajudar.

Ele, de fato quis ser modesto, portanto disse apenas que foi ele quem perguntou a ela se teria algum emprego na vinha; mas foi Renata quem se ofereceu para ajudá-lo, visto que ela soube da situação em que ele se encontrava.

- Bem... se o que minha filha diz ser verdade.... Então eu terei que arranjar algo para que possa fazer...

Renata sorria e balançava a cabeça positivamente quando seu pai a encarou nos olhos, de modo que pudesse confirmar as palavras ditas há pouco por Ignatio. Pois é desejo dela que ele possa vir a trabalhar na vinha de seu pai.

- Então está contratado, senhor Ignatio Gianinni!! Deverá começar amanhã, quando tarefas serão designadas para você durante a colheita e o preparo das uvas por um dos responsáveis pelos meus empregados.

- Muito obrigado, senhor!! - O jovem ficou exultante de alegria, pois era tudo de que necessitava para o seu sustento e todas as outras despesas.

- Agradeça à minha filha, pois foi ela quem te indicou para esse emprego. Apenas fiz a vontade dela.

- Obrigada, meu pai!! Sei que a sua benevolência com este homem não será esquecida por esta sua filha!! Eu lhe agradeço.... Fez um grande gesto piedoso.... - Renata com seu sorriso luminoso, mal se continha em tamanha alegria. Era uma grande felicidade para ela poder ajudar aquele rapaz tão lindo e talentoso....

- Agora podem ir, porque tenho outros asuntos muito importantes para resolver ainda hoje!! - Ele fez um gesto com a mão, para que eles saiam logo dali.

- Sim, senhor!! - A moça se levantou juntamente com Ignatio e foi com ele até a porta.

- Obrigado, senhor!! - O moço ajeitou o boné em sua cabeça, com um sorriso de agradecimento.

E os dois saíram dali imediatamente; passaram pelo corredor, em direção ao saguão, e dali até o lado de fora da mansão. E depois foram caminhando pela alameda da propriedade, até se distanciarem da propriedade dos Maldovanni.....

Ao passarem pelos campos floridos de simpáticas margaridas amarelas, eles se sentaram entre as flores e ficaram ali, por algum tempo, observando o horizonte.........

- Muito obrigado, Renata!! - Ele a encarou em seus olhos verdes-azulados com um doce olhar.

- Espero que seja realmente isso que o faça feliz aqui.... - E a jovem desviou um pouco o olhar sobre Ignatio ao lhe responder, porque corou com as tais palavras de agradecimento advindas dele, e portanto, aquilo mexeu um pouco com ela. - ... E que consiga se manter bem em sua vida..... - Mas devolveu com um sorriso o olhar que ele lhe deu em seguida.

- Sinto que serei muito feliz neste lugar.... é muito calmo, bonito e acolhedor, assim como esta linda senhorita, que me deixou a inspiração que havia perdido há algum tempo.....

- Eu fiz o que achei certo.... - Ela se sentiu vexada e ao mesmo tempo envaidecida. E colheu uma flor enquanto a olhava, para desviar-se do olhar dele, pois temia ver o que ele sentia. - É isso....

Ignatio sorriu e também pegou uma flor e a ofereceu pra ela, que a pegou enquanto que num lance bem ligeiro o fitava com uma doce ternura....

- Serei eternamente grato a ti, Renata! Lembre-se disso!

- É algo que não vou me esquecer, assim como o lindo desenho que fez de mim.... - Ela se levantou e teve a coraagem de encará-lo, sorrindo. - Bem, tenho que retornar para casa. Espero te encontrar amanhã nos parreirais. E obrigada pela flor...

- Decerto que eu irei te encontrar por lá! - Ele sorriu e em seguida estendeu sua mão para beijar a dela com muita delicadeza.

Aquele simples beijo em sua mão, foi o suficiente para deixar a moça desconcertada... Então ela saiu de perto dele e apenas acenou com a mão para dele se despedir, e foi caminhando....

Mas quando ficou de costas para ele, Renata segurou a mão que foi beijada e ficou acariciando-a.... e encostando-a em seu rosto....

Ela gostou de sentir o toque macio dos seus lábios na sua mão. E isso despertou nela sentimentos por demais fortes, estranhos e confusos....

E o jovem Ignatio por ela sentia-se atraído.... uma doce e delicada donzela com as mãos tão suaves, e aqueles olhos esverdeados que tanto o encantava..... e o inebriava.......

Uma moça tão linda, e admiravelmente alegre que lhe trouxe esperanças nesta terra......

A vida é cheia de incríveis coincidências, de inusitadas estradas que vão se formando....

Mudando o rumo dos acontecimentos..........

E levando talvez a um lugar onde os sonhos podem se realizar!!!

E como irão encarar os novos desafios que o destino reservará para Ignatio e Renata nos dias que se seguirão nos ensolarados e belíssimos campos floridos de um verão repleto de novas oportunidades?

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO............................


End file.
